


atelophobia

by cheonsa_han



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, but cute, idk i wrote this really late at night, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcheol being cute, jeonghan being unsecure, kinda sad, seungcheol wants to help and ease his pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsa_han/pseuds/cheonsa_han
Summary: atelophobia - fear of imperfection





	atelophobia

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you'll like it - kinda short but that's what i like yo

he wanted to be everything. all the best, everyone's ideal type, so he tried to please everyone he knew, whether they liked each other or their relationship was hostile. the constant, and at the same time tiring pursuit of criteria, often almost impossible to meet, tormented him constantly, but he did not want to stop. because others were fooled by his plays, beautiful smiles, sentences uttered in a confident tone, brilliance and a great sense of humor. everybody believed him and as long as they did, yoon jeonghan felt good about himself. because that's all they want, right? he didn't want to disappoint anyone, he valued the people around him too much. 

it is said about his sweet, soothing voice, handsome face, grace with which he dances on the stage and surrounding him the aura of a real angel, which was completed playfully by the date of birth. everything related to him seems perfect.

* * *

it seems until jeonghan sits down in his room alone. then the rest of the seventeen members know that it is time for _him_ and that he cannot be disturbed. it was then that the blonde man took off his clothes and stood in his underwear in front of a large mirror to look at himself.he did so that evening, and when he saw the slim, slightly muscular figure, he sighed deeply. he looked really good, but something was still missing. and it is no longer about how his body looks ... he knelt, approaching the mirror even more, and then put his hands on his face. his problem was more specifically in his eyes. they lacked expression. he saw in them a personality, but not quite his.

yoon jeonghan once again (he does it every evening) realized that he does not know who he really is.

not much after this thought came to his head, he heard the sound of the door closing, then the steps, louder and louder, coming toward him. it was a good minute before he turned towards them to see the team leader above him. suddenly he felt that for some time warm tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Stand up," he heard a low, warm voice, then pulled into the arms of the other man. it was the climax, when he allowed himself a quiet sob, despite the company of another person.  
"Jeonghan..." he heard again, after a short break, and then looked straight into the eyes of seungcheol to be gifted with a few sweet kisses, on the cheeks, and on the nose.

it was hard to solve jeonghan's problem. it was a problem with the psyche when you want to be good at too many things, but self-esteem didn't allow you for it.  
you can't tell such a person to change, because then they can understand that they have made a mistake anywhere, and that essence of the whole thing is not here. but it's also difficult to praise the attitude he adopted, after all, it was even more hurtful for him, right? it was a dead end and the only thing that could help it was only jeonghan himself.

* * *

"You are wonderful, no matter what" seungcheol said, hugging the younger in himself, the fingers of his hands tenderly stroked his head, calming the blonde slowly.  
the sobbing stopped, then seungcheol looked at the other boy again and with a sincere smile on his lips, kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Yoon Jeonghan, perfect or not, I love you because you are yourself" confessed the elder, stroking his cheek and tearful boy just nodded.

Choi Seungcheol. this man didn't even try to be perfect in every aspect like jeonghan, he just was. and maybe, in his company, yoon jeonghan felt just perfect.

  


**Author's Note:**

> also i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes here, english isn't my first language


End file.
